Letters To Juliet
by strawfelly
Summary: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Letters to Juliet tapi versi KLEMA! enjoooy!
1. Chapter 1

Letters to Juliet/Ema Skye

Writer's notes : Akhirnya bikin fic Indonesia! Ini fic pertama saya dalam bahasa Indonesia(a.k.a. fic kedua yang di publish) dan fic pertama untuk fandom Ace Attorney! Isi fic ini… Klema! my favorite couple~

Disclaimer : I do not own Ace Attorney and its characters. Capcom does.

Warning : jangan salahkan writer kalo fic-nya garing, banyak typo, and all! but I'll try my best! doakan ya semua (?)

* * *

><p>Ema's POV<p>

**20 August 2018**

**LAX Airport**

"Ema, apakah kamu akan baik baik saja disana?" Lana bertanya padaku dengan cemas

"Tenang saja kak! Aku kan bukan bayi lagi! Aku berjanji akan pulang dari Eropa menjadi ahli forensic science!"

"Aku akan selalu mencemaskanmu, little sister"

*ding-dong* "Panggilan terakhir bagi penumpang British Airways Lost Angeles-Roma dapat naik ke pesawat sekarang juga" *ding-dong*

Lana memelukku dengan erat, aku mungkin baru bertemu dengannya beberapa tahun lagi, padahal aku tidak pernah hidup terpisah dari kakak tersayangku.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Ema. Jangan lupa telepon aku setelah kamu sudah sampai disana" Lana menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya.

Aku menyampaikan pesan terakhirku juga pada Lana dan berjalan menuju pesawat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aku duduk disamping seorang cowok berambut pirang dan berkulit kecoklatan yang tampaknya seperti laki-laki metroseksual atau sejenisnya.

"Bisa kubantu, fraulen?" laki-laki itu menawarkan bantuan saat aku berusaha menaruh barang di kabin pesawat. Tanpa kujawab, dia membantuku menaruh barang di kabin.

"Thank you." aku berkata padanya

"sama-sama, fraulen" dia berkata. "Siapakah namamu, fraulen?"

"Ema Skye, dan anda, Sir?"

"Klavier Gavin, apakah kau tidak mengenali aku?"

"Tidak" aku menjawabnya sambil makan snack yg diberikan Cuma-Cuma "Memangnya kamu siapa?"

"Pernah dengar band The Gavinners?"

"Tidak, maaf aku tidak tertarik dengan band-band semacam itu"

"Mungkin kamu bisa mendengarkan lagu 13 Years Hard Time for Love, lagu itu belum di-release, tapi mungkin kamu akan menyukainya"

"Tidak, terima kasih"

"Ada urusan apa hingga kamu harus pergi ke Roma?"

"Aku mau melanjutkan studi forensic science di Jerman,tetapi aku ingin mengunjungi beberapa kota sebelumnya, kau sendiri?"

"Aku akan mengelar konser perdana band-ku di luar negeri di Roma, aku tau Roma nampaknya bukan tempat dimana para pengemar band rock berkumpul.."

"oh, pantas saja kamu anak band.." aku menguman pada diriku sendiri

"Tidak sepenuhnya benar, kurang dari setaun ini aku akan menjadi prosecutor/jaksa"

"wow, mungkin kita akan bekerja bersama beberapa tahun lagi"

"mungkin"

Obrolan kami mengalir terus sepanjang perjalanan, dipotong dengan saat aku tidur, Klavier bilang dia mempunyai seorang kakak, pengacara Kristoph Gavin, tetapi nampaknya mereka tidak sedekat aku dan Lana.

Setelah sampai di airport Roma, Klavier mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku

"Fraulen, apakah kamu mau menonton konser band-ku malam ini?"

"err.. mungkin boleh saja, aku masih belum menentukan mau kemana malam ini"

"baguslah, sampai ketemu disana" Klavier menyerahkan selembar tiket.

Aku sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan band macam itu.. tapi demi kesopanan aku menerimanya, kurasa aku juga tidak berencana datang…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**21 August 2018 8:30 PM**

**Room 1004 Gatewater Hotel Italy**

**Ema Skye's Hotel Room**

Rome, Italy

*beep beep*

"Ya?Ema Skye disini. Siapa disana?" Aku menyangkat telponku.

"Ema? Ini aku, Klavier Gavin."

"Ada apa Klavier?" aku mengira ada sesuatu yang Amat penting sampai dia meneleponku, aku agak sedikit paranoid, yeah.

"Kamu jadi menonton konserku malam ini?" ia bertanya

Hebat. Kukira ada apa, ternyata dia hanya menanyakan itu. Salahkan sisi paranoidku.

"umm... pasti, kamu menelpon hanya karena itu?" aku memastikan.

"iya, ada yang salah?"

"tidak, tidak apa apa kok"

"ok. Sampai jumpa disana. Konsernya mulai pukul 8:30" lalu Klavier memutuskan telponnya.

"APA?"

Karena telpon itu, aku tidak jadi memulai beristirahat, aku yang sudah siap berganti pakaian tidur, malah membongkar koperku mencari sesuatu untuk dipakai. Setelah selesai menyiapkan diri, aku berlari keluar hotel dan langsung masuk ke taxi. Aku hanya berharap agar aku tidak meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting..

Setelah sampai di lokasi, ternyata aku melupakan dompetku! Bodoh! Bodoh! dengan apa aku akan membayar taksi ini... membayangkan Lana disini, dia pasti marah besar dengan kecerobohanku!

Bagaikan seorang malaikat, Klavier datang menjemputku, dan membayarkan uang taksiku. Sekarang aku berhutang padanya. Setelah aku membongkar tasku, aku juga lupa membawa tiket konsernya! betapa bodohnya aku!

"Kamu lupa membawa tiket juga?" tebaknya

"iya" jawabku lemas. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang? bagaimana jika dompetku ternyata jatuh di suatu tempat bukan tertinggal di hotel?

"Jangan kuatir, untukmu, kamu dapat kursi paling depan, khusus. Nanti aku akan menemanimu pulang dan membantu mencari dompetmu" Klavier seolah membaca pikiranku dan menawarkan jawaban untuk setiap ketakutan yang kupikirkan.

Bersama dengan Klavier, aku berjalan masuk ke gedung tempat konser band Klavier digelar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mungkin pertanyaanmu, bagaimana Klavier bisa menyelamatkan aku padahal ia bilang konsernya mulai jam 8:30? Jawabannya mudah, jam 8:30 baru band opening act yang tampil, ternyata konsernya besar sekali lho, dan aku merasa aku mulai menyukai band ini… Klavier mengantarku pulang, dia baik sekali padaku, padahal aku hanya bertemu dengannya di pesawat..

" Ada rencana besok?" Klavier bertanya padaku

" umm.. Besok sore aku akan berangkat ke Verona, kenapa?"

" tidak apa apa, aku akan ikut denganmu"

"Hah? apakah aku salah dengar?"

"Tidak. Besok, hanya bilang jam berapa kau berangkat, dan kita akan naik apa"

"um.. mungkin kita akan naik kereta? aku berangkat jam 1 siang, setelah makan siang" aku tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Mukanya tampak sangat serius.

"Mungkin? oke, sampai ketemu di hotel ini" kemudian ia meninggalkanku sendirian.

Apakah aku harus senang bintang rock dan calon prosecutor macam Klavier Gavin menemaniku ke Verona—atau menurutku, dia mengajaku _berkencan—_

* * *

><p><em>Do you think I need to write the english version? Anyway, Review please! thanks all!<em>


	2. Train Trip

Writer's note : kayaknya gara2 fic ini pakai bahasa Indonesia, jadi dikit yang baca *pundung* (dan juga Cuma dipublish di ) Anyway, thanks a lot buat review(s)-nya! Oke, maaf ya untuk film letters to Juliet, Cuma kayaknya cocok banget dijadiin romantisan2-nya Klema! XD

Satu lagi, ternyata sebanyak SATU CHAPTER saya salah nulis fräulein jadi fraulen ._. Maafkan typo saya ya

Disclaimer : Ace Attorney Series © Capcom.

Kalo ace attorney punya saya, Klema pasti udah saya jadiin pasangan.

Warning : typos, garing-ness, sedikit romance(terus kok di rate T? liat aja nanti._.)

* * *

><p><strong>22 August 2018 1:05 PM<strong>

**Rome Train Station**

**Italy**

Ema's POV

Aku resah menunggu di stasiun ini sendiri, tidak yakin juga Klavier akan datang, sebentar lagi kereta akan berangkat, kemarin ia nampak serius, terbukti juga saat dia memberiku tiket konsernya.

Kereta akan berangkat 5 menit lagi, aku belum melihat batang hidung Klavier Gavin dimanapun di stasiun ini, Awas saja, kalau datang, aku pastikan ia tidak akan keluar dari kereta dengan selamat!

Setelah 2 menit berlalu, aku masih tidak melihatnya dimanapun, kuputuskan untuk naik kereta sendiri.

Setelah masuk kompartemenku, betapa kagetnya bahwa Klavier sudah berada disana!

"Lama sekali kamu ini, fräulein."

"Jadi selama ini kamu sudah didalam kompartemen kereta? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!"

"Aku masuk duluan khusus menyiapkan ruang ini, kamu tidak terkesan?"

"Tidak! Karena kamu bahkan tidak bilang padaku!"

"aw, fräulein, kau galak sekali"

"Galak? Kamu kira aku ini semacam binatang buas?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, fräulein. Mau menikmati makan siang bersamaku? Aku telah memesankan makanan khusus" Klavier melanjutkan berbicara dengan tenang

"aku sudah makan. Bukankah aku sudah bilang akan makan sebelum naik kereta?"

"Kalau begitu kamu temani aku saja" Ia menarikkan kursi dan membiarkan aku duduk. Klavier telah mengubah kompartemen ini menjadi sebuah ruang makan yang romantis, dengan jendela tertutup dan diterangi cahaya lilin. Jika aku sedang tidak marah, aku pasti sudah terkesan. Ruang kompartemen ini juga besar sekali. ((bayangkan seperti Molentary Express di game Professor Layton and Diabolical Box/Pandora Box))

Sesaat setelah aku duduk, Klavier menepukkan tangannya, seorang _butler _datang menyajikan makanan pembuka, aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya.

"Ini Caesar Salad, jika kamu tidak tahu apa namanya" Klavier seolah membaca pikiranku. Untuk kedua kalinya.

"Oh.."

"Kamu mau juga?" Klavier bertanya "Butler, tolong sajikan satu lagi"

"eh, tidak usah" Aku bilang padanya

"Silahkan, nona" Butler menyajikan _Caesar Salad_. Aku membalik-balikkan salad itu, ingin sekali kumakan, tapi aku ingin jaim(baca: jaga image) karena malu sudah marah2 dengan Klavier.

"Makan saja jika kamu mau, fräulein" Klavier membaca pikiranku LAGI!

"Kamu punya kemampuan membaca pikiran?" Aku bertanya, sedikit kesal.

"Tidak, hanya melihat dari ekspresimu, gampang sekali dibaca."

"Oh... aku tidak berminat makan kok, aku sudah kenyang" aku bohong. Sebenarnya aku hanya sempat makan roti pastry karena takut terlambat naik kereta.

"sudahlah, makan saja" ia berkata "Kalau tidak mau aku makan ya?"

Aku berpikir, lebih baik kenyang tapi kehilangan image di depan Klavier atau mati kelaparan?

_Aku memilih kehilangan image._

"HEI! Apa yang sudah kamu berikan jangan diambil lagi!" aku berteriak kepadanya. Dan langsung melahap Caesar salad sampai hampir habis.

"It seems you show your true color, fräulein"

Aku mendadak malu, ah setelah kupikir percuma juga.

"Ready for next course, fräulein?" Ia menepukkan tangannya dan butler itu datang menyajikan _Fettucini Alfredo._

" Namanya pasti fetucini alfredo! Iya kan?"

"Tentu saja, fräulein. Selain cantik kamu juga pintar" Klavier _flirting._GOMBAL DETECTED! Gombal-nya pasaran sekali ~_~

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menganggapnya dan asik melahap fettucini-ku. Setelah habis, Klavier masih makan. Oh ia anggun sekali jika sedang makan, tidak seperti aku.

"and at last,the desert, ready to rock?" Butler menyajikan satu gelas chocolate mousse.

"sedikit sekali….pelit." Aku berguman sendiri.

"Aku tau itu kurang untukmu, tapi jangan terlalu rakus, fräulein. Nanti kamu gemuk bagaimana?" Klavier berkata seolah mengajari anak TK

"ih, aku yang punya badan, kok malah kamu yang kuatir sih?"

"Ya sudah lah.. Sayang, aku tidak menyiapkan lagi."

"payah" aku menghabiskan sendok terakhir chocolate mousseku dan duduk ke sofa dekat jendela.

Klavier tampak pasrah, ia menepukkan tangan lagi. Aku setengah berharap dia menyedikan makanan lagi, karena makanan yang disediakan oleh Klavier porsi-nya SANGAT KECIL. Maaf jika aku kedengaran seperti orang tidak makan beberapa hari, sejak tiba di Italy, aku hanya makan aku sangat bosan.

Ternyata bukan makanan lagi, di tembok kompartemen ternyata ada lampu tepuk bertulisan "I LOVE YOU" seperti di drama Indonesia "Cinta Cenat Cenut".

"Kamu suka nonton drama Indonesia ya?"Aku bertanya

"tidak juga, kebetulan aku lihat episode terinspirasi, kamu tau juga?" Klavier terlihat salah tingkah.

"Tentu saja aku tau."

"Anyway, would you be mine, Fräulein?"

"Agak terlalu cepat. Mungkin nanti." Oke, aku juga tidak yakin perasaanku padanya. Agak sedikit suka, karena walaupun rockstar sifatnya _gentleman _lho.

"Aku akan mencoba lagi nanti, fraulein." Klavier berkata. Kurasa ia tahu bahwa menembus hatiku tidak cukup dua hari.

Sisa perjalanannya agak _awkward_. Aku berusaha tidak memandang Klavier. Karena tiap aku memandangnya, ia memasang senyum yang dapat membuat es meleleh, oke, tidak mungkin sebuah senyum membuat es meleleh, _scientifically speaking_. Setelah sampai di hotel. Ia tinggal di kamar hotel sebelahku. Malam ini Klavier tidak mengajak makan malam, kurasa aku akan makan croissant lagi…. *sigh*

* * *

><p><em>Review please! Please point out any typo or something weird in this story! Thanks!<em>


	3. The Letter

**Disclaimer** : Ace Attorney and it's character isn't mine. It's capcom's

Film Letters To Juliet punyanya siapa gitu, pokoknya bukan punya saya atau papa saya #random.

Author's Note : Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya author awesome balik B) *narsis dikit boleh lah ya* Maaf ya udah absen lama._. chapter ini juga gak sepanjang biasanya, ceritanya agak gimana gitu, saya coba betulkan semuanya di chapter 4 nanti. Makasih banyaaaaak buat semua yang udah favorite/subscribe/review! Sekali lagi maaf kalo kurang berkenan ya. Read and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>23 August 2018. 11 AM<strong>

**Cassa Di Giuleitta (Juliet's House)**

**Verona, Italy.**

"Kamu yakin mau menemaniku?" Aku bertanya pada Klavier. Karena pagi ini saat aku mau berangkat ke sini, Klavier tiba2 keluar dari kamarnya dan berkata

"Fräulein, kamu mau kemana sepagi ini?"

"Pagi? Ini sudah jam setengah 10, Klavier!"

"Biasanya jam segini aku masih tidur.. Anyway, mau kemana kamu pagi ini?"

"Cassa Di Giuleitta, Juliet's House. Aku tak mau menunggumu"

"Ayolah fräulen! Tunggu sebentar! 15 menit!"

"_No. _" Aku meninggalkannya, dan meninggalkan selembar peta dari hotel ke Juliet's House ini. Hebatnya, tak lama setelah aku sampai disana, Klavier berhasil menyusul dengan muka mengantuk & berantakan.

"Tidak apa apa, fräulein, I'm fine." Klavier menjawab, tapi tampaknya ia dapat tidur sambil berjalan.

"Yakin?"

"Yeah. Kalau boleh tau, sedang apa sebenarnya kita disini?"

"Di sini Juliet's House, lihat surat2 ditembok itu?"

"Ja? Kenapa banyak wanita menulis surat & banyak yang menangis? Apakah ini semacam biara?"

"Bukan, bodoh. Mereka menulis surat cintanya, Kemudian, tim pembalas surat cinta yang namanya Juliet's Club akan membalasnya. Aku ingin sekali bergabung walau hanya sekali"

"aw, fräulein, kamu jahat menghinaku! "

Aku tak menganggapnya, tiba tiba aku melihat sekelompok wanita mengambil surat2 yang ada di tembok itu. Aku mengabaikan klavier dan langsung mendekati mereka

"Fräuleein! kamu jahat sekali padaku!"

"psst, niat sedikit dong kalau mau menemaniku!" aku berkata pada Klavier

aku mendekati wanita itu, "apakah anda salah satu anggota juliet's club?"

"Oh iya, dear. Mau bantu aku? boleh!" wanita itu berkata padaku

Saat aku membantu mengambil surat, aku menemukan sebuah batu bata yang dapat dibuka, dan ternyata didalamnya ada sebuah surat! aku mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Setelah selesai mengambil seluruh surat, kurasa Klavier masih berbicara tanpa kuanggap. I'll deal with him later.

Sesampai di tempat para juliet's secretary menulis balik surat2 itu, aku membuka surat yang kutemukan itu, isinya begini :

Dear Juliet,

Perkenalkan, namaku Wendy Oldbag. Jangan salah sangka, walaupun namaku begitu, saat ini usiaku belum tua, masih.. awal-awal usia 40-an. Aku belum menikah, bukan karena aku tidak laku, atau tidak mempunyai pasangan, atau apa… hanya saja.. tunanganku belum siap.

Dan sekarang, ia menghilang.

Semua bermula dari sidang yang ia hadapi atas pembunuhan seorang pengacara, aku sendiri tidak tahu detailnya. Setelah peristiwa itu berlalu, Ia menghilang tanpa kabar. Selama ini, aku juga telah berbohong tentang identitasku. Dulu aku bekerja sebagai seorang agen rahasia CIA, jadi aku tidak bisa memberi tahu identitas asliku. Tetapi tenang saja sekarang aku sudah _resign_, karena suatu alasan yang tidak dapat kuceritakan, dan mendapat pekerjaan menjadi penjaga. Aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai Polly Jenkins, aku tahu nama itu nama yang sangat jelek dan pasaran. Coba kalau aku bisa memilih sendiri, pasti aku memilih nama Selena Gomez atau Angelina Jolie. Anyway, sudah 15 tahun berlalu sejak menghilangnya dia. Dan aku sangat merindukannya, aku sudah ingin bertemu dengannya, aku tidak perduli jika ia sudah tidak setampan dulu. aku sudah capek menjadi perawan tua. Aku tau ini terlambat, tapi kurasa bukan salahku juga, Yanni yang menghilang tanpa kabar. Juliet, bisakah kamu membantuku? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tolong aku, Juliet.

P.S. Jika kamu bertanya nama tunanganku, ia adalah Yanni Yogi, dulunya _bailiff._ Kurasa dia masih tinggal di Los Angeles sekarang.

Sincerely,

Wendy Oldbag.

Wendy Oldbag? Nama itu agaknya familiar, tapi kasihan sekali suratnya sudah ada disini sekitar 5 tahun lebih! Kupikirkan nanti saja dimana aku pernah mendengar nama ini!

Aku bertanya kepada para juliet's secretary di ruang itu "Apakah aku harus membalas surat ini? Surat ini sudah berada disana sekitar 10 tahun!"

"Kurasa kamu bukan hanya butuh membalasnya, kamu butuh membantunya!" jawab Marietta, seorang daripada Juliet Secertary.

"Aku sangat kasihan padanya, lagipula studiku masih akan mulai sekitar satu bulan lagi, aku akan kembali ke LA dan menemuinya"

"Apa? Kamu yakin? Demi sebuah surat bodoh ini?" Klavier memotongku

"Tentu! Apa yang kamu rasakan jika kamu kehilangan pasangan?"

"bagaimana kalau ternyata surat itu palsu?"

"Kurasa tidak, _young man. _Mereka yang mengirim kesini sekitar 80% adalah orang2 yang benar2 punya masalah, lagipula aku yang sudah disini selama sepuluh tahun jelas dapat membedakan mana yang hanya orang iseng, mana yang benar-benar, dan sejauh ini, kurasa ini asli" Marietta membelaku.

"Jadi.. kau mau ikut tidak?" aku bertanya pada clavier

"Oke, demi fraulenku, apa sih yang tidak?"

"Kamu boleh tidak ikut jika kau tidak mau"

"Aku hanya ingin menemani-mu, fraulen. Kasian kamu sendirian"

"Aku tidak butuh dikasihani!"

"Ayolah fraulen, aku benar2 hanya ingin bersamamu."

Kurasa pipiku berubah merona merah, Klavier memang sangat ahli dalam hal meng-gombal ~_~

"Baiklah, terserah kamu. Aku akan kembali ke LA besok."

"_I'll follow you until the end of the world_"

Kurasa otomatis pipiku memerah. Aku hanya diam untuk beberapa detik, _speechless. _Klavier juga hanya memandangiku dengan muka _yuk-kita-ciuman-tapi-lagi-banyak-nenek-nenek_ yang walaupun diartikan negatif, tetap saja sangat manis.

Akhirnya ia berkata, "Ayo Ema, mari kita kembali, besok pagi kita berangkat." Kemudian para Juliet's Secertary mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan semoga berhasil.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Review please if you would ;) it means a lot<p> 


End file.
